legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor of Pompeii
The Mayor of Pompeii was a Pompeiian-Roman ghost and a currently nameless, though major character in Legend Quest. He was presumably the mayor of Pompeii as it perished, and and has remained the leader of the settlement nearly 2,000 years later. A jovial and kindly old man, the Mayor was a beloved ruler to his people and appeared to be a friend to each and every one of his citizens. Unlike his somewhat cowardly army, Auxilia Cohort 13, the Mayor wasn't necessarily afraid of new comers and welcomed Team Legend into his village after deducing that they must've been nice people. He then threw them a party honoring their stay. History 1st Century The Mayor was likely born sometime in the early 1st Century, presumably in Pompeii. At some point he became the mayor of the city. Even after the cities destruction in 79 AD, the Mayor ruled as the Mayor, comforting his people with genuine companionship and warmth. 19th Century The mayor continued to rule the city up until the 1800s. Though the citizens of Pompeii were initially afraid of Leo and the rest of Team Legend, the Mayor welcomed them in for seeming like very nice people, even throwing a party for them. After Leo angrily left the party and went up to Mount Vesuvius, the Mayor looked for him. After scolding the boy to never go to the volcano ever again. However, the evening takes a dark turn when they two are confronted by Medusa. Heroically, the Mayor buys Leo time by sacrificing himself. After the news became known to the citizens, they held a heartfelt funereal honoring his legacy. As the sun rose, his statue was reduced to dust. Personality and traits The Mayor was a cheerful, upbeat and selfless man who liked to party. He was shown to be very courteous and kind, going as far as to tell Leo to save himself while the two encountered Medusa, possibly saving the boys life. Though little is known of the Mayor, he was loved by his citizens, who mourned his lost with genuine sadness for their frozen mayor. Relationships Leo San Juan The Mayor was very trusting of Leo and his friends from the moment they met, just assuming they were good people just from their initial meeting. Later, the Mayor confronted Leo about visiting Mount Vesuvius, though he wasn't cruel or mean spirited about it, just stern. After the two were confronted by Medusa, the Mayor bought Leo time so the boy could escape. Citizens of Pompeii The people of Pompeii loved their ruler, and he seemed to love them as well. When he was frozen by the Medusa, they all mourned his loss. Powers and abilities * Ghost Physiology: Like all Ghost, the Mayor is intangible and invisible, though presumably can become visible if he needs to do so. Like other Ghost, he can also levitate. Appearances * Ghost of Medusa Gallery Trivia * Like the Vizier, the Mayor has no given name, despite being a major character. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Citizens of Pompeii Category:Political Figures and Royalty Category:Adults Category:Ghosts Category:Europeans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Unnamed Characters